


WEASLEY'S!

by KymberNycee



Series: Draco as a secret good guy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, with the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: 乁| ･ 〰 ･ |ㄏ idk what to put as a summary. Just what if Draco helped while Umbridge was at Hogwarts
Series: Draco as a secret good guy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180940
Kudos: 7





	WEASLEY'S!

"Weasleys!" Draco shouts as he stomps twords them carrying a bag.

"Draco" one says.  
"What can we do" the other continues.  
"For you on this" they volly back.  
"Pleasant day?" They finish together.

"Follow me! Filtch wanted me to get you!" He grabbed them by the shoulders and pushed them along. After they turned the corner, he shoved them into an unused classroom and locked the door.

"What's this about?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Here, take these." Draco shoved a bag at them. "They should help with the side affects." 

They looked werely at each other, then opened the bag. Inside was an assortment of positions and healing salves. They looked at each other in shock.

"Not that we don't appreciate it"  
"Buy why would you"  
"Go to all this trouble"  
"To give us these?"

"Could you imagine me trying to get someone to use this? They would just think I poisoned them." Draco sighs.

"That's"  
"A very good point."  
"How do we know"  
"That you haven't poisoned them?"

He sighs and grabs a random bottle and chugs it. "There satisfied?" He snips after a few minutes have passed.

The twins looked at each other, then back at him. "Very." They say together.

"There are things to help with the pain and infection." He says "I don't know how often I can get you these, so use them sparingly." He runs a hand through his hair and turns twords the door. But before he can reach it, he's pulled into a hug between the two Weasley.

"Thank you" they mutter into his hair.

"Um, your welcome." Draco says awkwardly. After a few minutes he huffs and says "Alright, alright, get off already!" He pushes them off of him and trys to straighten out his clothes.

"You"  
"Are an ok bloke"

"Alright, no need to go all Hufflepuff on me." Draco sniffs as he tugs his tie straight.

The twins look at each other   
"You should have"  
"Been sorted into"  
"Griffendor." They say with big smirks on there faces.

"Hey now, I just helped you! there's no need to insult me!" He huffs acting insulted.

The twins laugh at him. They shake there heads and say "whatever you say Draco."

Draco huffs and grabs the door nob, before he pulls it open he looks over his shoulder and says "No one can know. I can't risk anyone saying anything to the wrong person." He then opens the door and leaves before they can say anything.


End file.
